Haunting at Gravity Falls
by Yomekyo
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel come back to the falls on their 18 birthday, they decide to get a new summer job to help there uncle with the Mystery Shack. Little did they know that there new work would be at the famous children and adult killing Freddy's Pizzeria. No idea of whats going to happen, the two take the job but four other people are on their sides trying to keep them alive.
1. How it begans

**Well guys if you all didn't know there is a new five nights a Freddy's. I have watched Pewdiepie and Markiplier play it and it is way scarier than the first. It has the new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and two new charters along with the old crew including Golden Freddy. If you haven't watched it please go watch one of those YouTube's play it first. PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY. IT WILL BE A SPOILER.**

As I sat there, I soon realized that I wasn't alone. I was in the room with some other robots. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw this purple looking thing. Parts of it was missing so i couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. I leaned forward and saw this brown looking robot looking up at the roof. Sitting across from it was this yellow ball. Where was I? Who where those robots.

Outside the door I could hear kids screaming and laughing. One kid was yelling about wanting to see the band play again, another about some balloons, one was cry about the jack in the box, and one about leaving their toy.

Wait, the band? Did he mean Freddy? I sat up and started to look around the room once again hoping I could find some answers. I saw these weird posters on the wall. There were some pictures of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and me?

Freddy looked the same but younger. Chica was a girl now and looked way better than I could remember, Bonnie was a girl too and looked younger. There poster were right by each other. But wait, where was I? I turned my head and there behind me was a poster that seemed to be me, but I was white now. Not only was I white but a female as well. Where the hell was I?

"Well alright kids its time for you all to be heading home. Hope you enjoyed your stay at the new and improved Freddy's Pizzara." Freddy said.

"Make sure to eat plenty of pizza." I soon heard Chica say.

"And practice your music skills." Bonnie added in.

"Don't lose your balloons." I heard this new voice.

If Freddy and the others were out there why wasn't I? I was starting to stand up until someone called my name.

"Foxy don't move or you will end up like Bonnie." Chica said. But wasn't Chica outside?

"Whats going on? Where are we? I though you was outside." I said looking over at him.

"Our home is gone. We don't belong here nor do we live here. We are guest. We have been replaced with new versions of ourself. Were just here for the parts."

As I started to process what he said, the purple thing beside me wasn't a thing;it was Bonnie. Poor Bonnie. I nodded then laid back on the wall. I saw Freddy sit up and lay on the wall beside Chica.

"Tonight we figure things out." Freddy said looking at the others. Chica nodded and Bonnie slowly powered on.

"Revenge." He somehow manged to say.

I crawled over towards the door and looked under to see what was on the outside. Chica was right, this wasn't our home. There were three new members on the stage. Kids were still moving in and out as they were starting to close the store. I wonder did they still have night shift. As the workers moved around, the members started to walk around.

"Five remain." Chica said looking at the boss.

They could walked around during the day?

What was really going on?

Soon a young man along with his sister walked inside the store and greeted the boss. Maybe they were part of the night shift. As they received their night uniforms, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all looked at the Twins and soon said.

"Hey, do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" The sister screamed

"No our shift starts in 10. We can come one day when we aren't working." The brother said.

"Maybe tonight?" Bonnie said looking at them.

"No." The boy said once again.

They started to look sad and made their way back to their spots.

"There are two humans here." I said looking the others.

"There in danger. The others are going to kill them." Freddy said reaching over for his mic.

" We will wait until tonight. We need to figure out what the others do. If they are like us then it will be easy for us to get them." Chica said looking at us.

"REVENGE!" Bonnie said as he stood up.

"Wait there sir, we will have our chance just wait." Freddy said pushing the messed up Bonnie down.

* * *

**So have you figured out what is going on yet? Well if not I will tell you. As if the mystery at Gravity falls wasn't bad , now the new pizza place was built in Gravity Falls with Maple and Dipper working there was their summer jobs. Please like, comment, and enjoy.**


	2. Side Note

Hey guys I didn't realize until this morning that the "new" five nights is the store before the other one. If you don't believe me, when Markiplier plays at the end the new paper says the store was being closed but the main animals would stay for when they reopened. That being said, the girl Foxy, Balloon Boy, the puppet and the others didn't make it to the store we are used to. I also didn't realize that her name is Mabel not Maple. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow after my basketball game. Later guys!


	3. Foxy to the rescue

"Mable come on and leave the little boy thing along. It's creepy." Dipper said trying to motion his sister into their work area. The more he tried the more she protested.

"But look at him! He is so cute Dipper. I want one." She said as she looked into the things soulless eyes.

"Hi." He said without moving his mouth. This really sent Dipper on edge.

"Mable come on we need to leave now. It's weird here at night. The boss warned us about not being in our spots on time." He said as he started to back up away from that room.

As he started to head to the room, he could hear something around the place moving. He thought they were the only ones still in the building. What was going on? He knew the things could move around during the day but at night too? He knew nothing about all this.

"Mable?" Dipper said as he started digging in his bag for the flashlight.

"Fine we can go." She said standing up from the boy.

"Playyyyyy. Come playyyy. You promisedddd." A kid like voice said from down the hall.

" Dipper I thought you said we were the only ones here?" Mable said looking at her brother worried.

"Besides the robots we are." He said still looking for his flashlight.

"Maaable. Dipppper." The voice continued to say.

"Don't run. Come play." The balloon boy said as he made his way towards Mable.

"RUN!" I screamed pushing the twins away. Before I could say something else to them, they ran as fast as they could for the office. Trying not to get captured by one of the others I ran back for the closet and slammed the door shut behind me.

"The damn sister almost got them killed before 11." I said looking at Freddy.

"If the new me is like me then he's fussing at the others now for moving. Let's just settle down and wait for now. Let the twins get settled then we make our move." Freddy said looking up at the camera.

**In the office**

**"**What the hell was that?" Dipper screamed as he fell on the floor.

"Some foxy, pirate looking thing." Mable said looking back down the hall way. As the two twins started to settle in for the night, the phone started to ring which caused Dipper to scream.

"Its just the phone." Mable said walking over towards it.

"Um hello? Hello, Hello! Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy FazBear Pizzaria. I'm here to talk to you about some of the things you will expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started on this new career path. Umm now i want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location... you know. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression with the company. Umm the old restaurant kinda left to rot for quite a while. I want to reinsurance you that FazBear is family fun and above all safe. The improved the robots too. Facial recolonization, advance mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? They have the criminal database so they can spot a criminal a mile away. Heck we should be paying them to guard you. Now with saying that their is a small kink. Your only the second guard to work at that location. The first guard finished his week and complained about we switched him over to the day shift. So hey lucky you right? He's main problem was that some robots moved around at night and tried to some into his office. Now from what we know that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safety place on earth. So while our engineers don't have an explanation, the theories was that they were never given a night mode. When it gets quite they think there in the wrong room. They go try to find where the people are, in that case your our office. Temporary solution is this, their is a music box over by the prize counter and its ridged. So just every once in a while, switch over to the prize corner and crank the music box. Its doesn't help with all of them. Just this one. Umm and as for the rest of them, we have a even better idea. See there may be a glitch in the system. Robots thinking your a exoskeleton without a suit on, and wanting to put you back inside a suit. So hey we have given you a empty Freddy FazBear head. Problem solved. Put it on any time and leave it on as long as you want to. Anything that comes in will leave. Something else, their are no doors to close. But hey you have a light and even tho your flashlight can run out of power the blinding cannot. So you don't have to worry about the place going dark. With that being said you should be golden. Check the light, crank the music, check the camera, use the head, piece of cake. Ill talk to you tomorrow." The phone man said.

"Wendy warned us about this place." Dipper said looking at his sister.

"I'M WEARING THE MASK!" She screamed as she jumped for the mask.

Before Dipper could say something to his sister, an alarm started going off.

"What the?" Dipper said.

"Purlpe bunny." Mable said flashing the light on Bonnie.

"Its, missing its face." Dipper said backing up into the desk

* * *

Im going to end this here. That phone convo took a while to type. Hope you all enjoy. Ill try and update Sunday if i get better. Kyo


	4. First Night

**A/N Sorry im so late posting. I'm going to try and make this a long story. I know the others FNAFS are out but I still want to finish this one. I won't let that happened in the other one effect this one. Bonnie will stay being a girl and I know chica is a duck. I know how things really are but I don't want to change things. Maybe in the next story. Well were we go.**

* * *

As Freddy started to look around, he saw that bonnie was now gone.

"Where did bonnie go?" He asked Chica. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept looking out the door cracks. It was quite so she couldn't be near the office. The others haven't started moving either.

"Is it 12 yet?" Chica asked as she kept looking out the door. Freddy responded with telling her that it was 11:55 and that things were going to get started soon. I started to pace the floor wondering where Bonnie could be. Was she looking for the other bonnie? This was only the first day and things were already going wild.

(Back in the office)

"What does it want?" Dipper asked as he look at the bunny.

"I'll go say hey. She can't be that bad. I think her name is Bonnie." Mabel said putting mask down and approaching the bunny.

Bonnie stood there watching the twin run around and slowly start approach She knew not to talk or go near them. It wasn't time nor the place for her to be right now. If she was caught by the new animatronics that could mean trouble. As bonnie saw the female twin approached it chose to run back to the closet and wait.

"No come back!" Mabel screamed.

"DON'T GO AFTER IT!" He screamed looking at his sister. She started to pout and nodded.

"Ok so we know not only are the new ones here but seems that the olds ones are to there just hiding out somewhere." Dipper said as he reentered the office while holding Mabel's hand.

"Let's try to figure things out. Like what's where and what we need to keep an eye out for." Mabel said. She said that she would be in control of the tablet since if she saw the animatronic… face to face she might try to go run and play with them. Dipper agreed and said he would be on light duties. Soon the clock hit 12 and the hallways grew quite.

"Da da da dada da dadadada duh duh duh daduh.." Mabel started to sing as she flipped thru the rooms on the table.

"What are you singing?" Her brother asked and he checked the vents and the hallway.

"The one they call Freddy sings that song. He's my fave." She said and she kept looking thru the rooms.

"I could tell by your sweater. But how on earth do you know so much about this place when it just opened a week ago.

"Do you not know about the other place?" She asked sitting the table down. Dipper shook his head no and checked again for them. No one was mocking around.

"Well I guess we have time. Somehow its 2 and nothing has happened so far so tell me,"

Mabel reached over for the flashlight that her brother was holding and placed it under her face.

"gather around kids I have a story to tell. Rumor has it that this place was haunted by a spirit of kids who were killed and placed inside the animals. No one knows why the kids were killed but not only did that happened but there was also a bit of 87 with causes half of a kids face to go missing. In all 6 kids went missing. And now we are watching over the same ones who were killing bots. MUHAHAHAH!" Mabel said looking at her brother.

"Stop that." Dipper said looking away from his sister.

"Wait if it was 6 kids then isn't something missing? Like 2 something's?" Dipper said.

"Didn't the phone guy say something about a music box?" Mabel responded.

"Check the cam." He said snatching the flashlight from his sister and checking the places again.

Mabel grew quiet and started to look thru the rooms until she stopped on room 11. There was some type of box and the crank the phone guy was talking about.

"It's fully cranked." She responded. She kept checking the room and found herself stopping in the main hallway with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

"Bon Bon is gone…" Mabel slowly said.

"Gone as in moved? As in heading this way?" Dipper said. Mabel shook her head and tried to find where she could have gone to. Soon she landed on room 3 and saw Bonnie looking into the cam.

"Found you you silly bunny now where did you think you was going huh?" Mabel giggled and looked and Bonnie.

"Check the others and see if they moved." Dipper said now freaking out. It was 3. 3 more hours to go to still anything could happen.

Mabel started to change between the music box, checking to see where Bonnie was and the others.

"Bonnie moved again Mabel said focing into the c=tablet. She kept moving around until she screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Dipper said trying not to move from his spot.

"Bon was all up in the cam that all. She scared me a little. Silly bunny. What you trying to do huh?"

The clock soon hit 4 and again it was quite.

"Why aren't you looking anymore?" Dipper asked his sister.

"I didn't want to use up all the power. Besides the only person that moved was Bon."

Soon the alarms started to go off and the twins were freaking out.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked messing with the lights.

Mabel started to race thru the rooms and saw that now Chica was gone.

"Damn another one?" Dipper said in frustration.

"BONNIE IS COMING THUR THE VENT ON YOUR RIGHT!" Mabel screamed. Dipper remember what the guy said and switched places with Mabel. Don't be scared. Just hid under the desk. When Bonnie leaves we can switch back. She nodded and hid like her brother asked. He placed the mask on his head and soon Bonnie was looking from inside the vent. His heart was racing and soon it stood looking at him. The lights flashed and soon the alarms went off and things were quite again.

"Crank the music box." Mabel said crawling form under the desk. He did it just in time to see something pulling itself form out of the box. Was this the one who was supposed to stay inside? The clocked flashed 5 and everyone was back in their spots. Dipper checked every 10 seconds to see if anything had changed. Nothing.

"I have to pee!" Mabel screamed as she laid the tablet down.

"How far is the bathroom from here?" Dipper asked as he stood.

"room 7. We would have to pass all the party rooms in order to get there. Mabel said looking at her brother.

It was 5 and by the time they made it would be 6 and they wouldn't have to worry.

"Let's go." Dipper said.

(With Foxy)

I stood there looking out the door as I heard Freddy fussing at Bonnie for leaving without telling anymore. As he looked he say the new bonnie and Chica walking down the hallway. They were going back to the stage. They must have been a reason why the stuff was going off. Soon they were back in place but something bothered me. I could hear kids talking. It wasn't day time yet. Soon two figures came into place. The twins.

"Freddy the kids are here." I said looking back at him. He stopped scolding Bonnie and walked over towards the door to see what I was talking about.

"No. Why aren't they in the office." Freddy said watching the twins enter the bathroom.

"Guess someone had to pee." Chica answered as she laid down.

"Keep an eye out for them they are in a dangerous place right now. Hopefully the others didn't hear. But Freddy was wrong they did hear. Bonnie and Chica was now standing outside the bathroom looking and waiting for the twins to exit.

'Should we do something?" I asked Freddy. Soon the clocks started to go off and the workers entered. It was 6 and the twins were saved. I sighed and walked back in the room where we would have to wait until 10 to talk again. It wasn't fair everyone else could move around and be played with but us. But soon things would change.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'll get working on the next chapter soon and it should be up before next Friday. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. Time to catch up

A/N Sorry I'm so late making a new chapter. Before I start, I understand that the sister location as well as the other fnaf games have been out for a while and people are starting to piece together the story line as well as changing some facts that people thought to be true. I'm going to stick with the setting of Bonnie being a girl, Chica being a girl, Freddy a boy and Foxy a boy. Same goes for the toys expect Mangle becoming female. Also Chica will stay a duck. Sadly Gravity Falls has ended but I won't be including Grunkle Ford. Also to make the flow a little easier I'll just state the name of who is speaking. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the support.

* * *

**Dipper**

*DING DONG DING DONG. DING DONG DING DONG. YAY!*

The tablet went off in my hand which sent me into a small panic until Mabel trotted out and washed her hands.

"Poor little Dipper. It's ok just the tablet but you will be in trouble without a good explanation." I stopped hyperventilating and looked over to see the grin on her face and hearing the others walk in. She was right. As I glanced out the hall, I could see no one had yet entered our hall and slowly walked out trying not to draw attention to myself. Besides when we came for our interview, we never really had a chance to look at the store during the day. Our shift didn't start till 11 so we normally got here around 10, by then the store was locked up and no joy was anywhere to be in sight. At first we were hoping for the day shift that way we could go out with our old friends. Robbie and Wendy were still together which still bugged me but it was still cool to be around her and the old gang. Mabel was often busy with Candy and Grenda , whenever she could get Grenda away from her boyfriend, doing whatever it was 18 year old girls it or not me and Pacifica Northwest had something even though I was way out of league. Grunkle Stan was still milking Gravity Falls for everything he could. We haven't heard from Soos in a while so we just figured he was living with his girlfriend by 'l Gideon, who was anything but little, was still around. He was head over heels in love with Mabel. How Mabel felt about it ? Yeah let's just leave that alone. As I thought out the last time Gideon confessed his love for Mabel, I could feel someone looking at me. I slowly turned to see the manager standing there asking why I was looking off in la la land and where was my sister. Soon she joined me and we headed out the door back to our room in the attic.

"Hey Dipper, you think something about the animals could be in one of the journals?" Mabel asked as she checked her phone. It never hit me to check but one of the journals was back home and the others were still hidden. Soon we walked into the shack and heard Grunkle Stan introducing something new I caught him gluing together before our shift.

"Well I'm off." I was sitting on the sofa flipping thru the newspaper we found the job in as I caught Mabel walking out the door.

"And where are you going at 7 in the morning?" I asked her not breaking my eyes from the paper.

"NONE YA!" She screamed and slammed the door before I could ask her any more questions. Soon time started to pass and before I knew it it was 2. My phone had been buzzing for the past 3 hours but I didn't look up. When I finally checked, I saw I had 10 missed calls from Pacifica and 20 messages. Boy oh boy I was in for it.

"Hello?" I slowly answered and covered one of my ears waiting for her rath.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER!? IV'E BEEN BLOWING…"

"Cifica look I'm sorry, some crazy shit went down last night and I been home trying to relax and forget it all. I'll make it up to you. Meet me at the Greasy dinner in 20 minutes. Luv." Great now I have to deal with her. 8 hours before I have to go back into that hell hole.

***At the dinner***

"And that's all?" Lazy Suzan asked as she wrote down my answer. " Yes ma'am." Time passed and soon Pacifica pulled up in her Pink BMW with Disco Girl blasting. I hate that Mabel told her I liked that song. Her nose turned up as she opened the door and sat down across from me.

"So explanation time as we wait for our food." I started.

"Hey did you know that other pizza place is going out of business? You know the one you told me about when all that crazy shit happened and they came to life."

"Makes sense considering Freddy's is here now." I looked down at the salt and started tracing just to be stopped by her.

"So.. work…. Explanation…. NOW!"

***At the Job***

**Foxy**

" It's 9. Place is closing up. They should be here any second now." I looked at the other who have not fully turned on yet. This was only my second day up and still nothing made sense to me. Why weren't we on stage? Who were the new people? WHERE THE HELL WAS BONNIE'S FACE.? Soon Freddy turned on then Chica and Bonnie. We talked amongst ourselves about the game plan for that night.

" We…. time….. Get.. help…. Twins… DAMNIT!" Bonnie said. She really couldn't talk much because of her face but still would try. Frustrated she stormed off to the other side of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Chica said limping over to where she stood.

"I believe she was trying to say we don't have much time and we need to get help before it's too late." I said looking at Freddy. We talked until a familiar voice rung and caught my attention.

"Yes i'll call you when I get off I promise. Thanks for the ride." The male said to someone. The twins were here. I peeped out the door and saw it was 10:30. No much time again tonight. I would have to make a run for it and hope they don't run or attack me.

Dipper

" So you are Gideon..?" I asked looking up at Mabel as she walked in the room.

"Who Gideon? No. Ew. Come on man." She looked away from me and picked up the mask trying to hid her now blushing face.

"I saw the two of yall while me and Cifica was out. Why lie?" She didn't respond. I giggled at her shyness and picked up the now charged tablet. 10:55. Time slowly ticked by and soon the fan kicked on with its old buzzing sound. * RING RING*

"Pick up the phone!" "Yo?" I heard Mable speaking lines from some scary movie she found out about one summer. I rolled my eyes and played the message left to us.

"Uh hello! hello! Uh...See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem! You're a natural! Uh by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh...they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly you know? And the smell...uh...so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction, and make them super kid friendly! Those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so...whatever. Uh...heh...I loved those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate?...Oh wait Foxy...Oh yeah Foxy! Uhh hey listen! Uh that one was always a bit twitchy uh...I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick...will work on Foxy. If for some reason he activates during the night, and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart or something. Come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold 'em in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too. One more thing! Don't forget the music box! I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing...It's always...thinking and...it can go anywhere. I don't think the freddy mask will fool it. So just, don't forget the music box. Um anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

" So.." I looked over at Mabel just to catch her flipping the vent light on and off.

"You're going to kill our…" Then the alarms started blasting.

"Shit where do I check where do I check?!" Mabel screamed flipping on all the lights.

"Who the hell is that!" I screamed looked at the figures standing in the hall.

Foxy

"11 and no one is out. Can i go? " I looked over at Freddy and he simply nodded. I took off as fast as i could to the twins. At first when I entered the hall and hear the alarms, I thought I was safe but soon i saw that I wasn't alone as I saw the female flash the light on someone in front of me.


End file.
